


Mesmerizing Moves

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [27]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, crack fic?, creepy air dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: When Lucifer suddenly goes missing, it’s Chloe to the rescue!Takes place between S2x08 and S2x09.Short one-shot.





	Mesmerizing Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts), [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts), [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts).



> A super huge THANK YOU to my awesome friends moonatoms and titC, for encouraging me to write this! You are both so wonderful in all of your encouragement and support, and I appreciate your friendship very much! <3
> 
> And a special THANK YOU to my wonderful friend, ScooterThyme, for beta-ing this for me, giving me feedback, and helping me with a title (that's always the hardest part)! You are the best beta in the world and I really appreciate your friendship and support! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Mazikeen, and Charlotte Richards are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“Stop!  Now!”

Lucifer’s exclamation had Chloe slamming on the brakes through pure instinct.  Before she could stop the car, her partner jumped out and dashed into the street, dodging vehicles left and right.  For a few seconds, she stared after him, not believing that he was calmly striding into oncoming traffic without a care in the world.  The sound of horns blaring brought her back to her senses, and fear crowded in her throat as she watched him almost get hit.

_ What the hell?! _

Cursing, she pulled over to the curb, then stormed after her crazy partner.

“Lucifer, dammit!”  Chloe scrambled to catch up to him, fuming at his suicidal tendencies.  “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

He wasn’t paying any attention to her as he strode on ahead.  Wondering what had so piqued his interest that he had nearly gotten himself run over, she followed the tall man until he stopped in front of an inflatable air dancer on display at a service station parking lot.  As her eyes gazed up at the fluttering tube of material, she could see why it had caught Lucifer’s attention.

Someone had painted a crucified Jesus on the rippling nylon silk tube.

“Look at that,” Lucifer said, his mouth agape as he stared at it.  “It... it....”

“Oh my god....”  Chloe watched, fascinated, as Jesus danced in the wind.

“I highly doubt Dad would approve.”  His voice was somewhat flatter than it normally was when she brought up God, as if he was entranced.  His eyes stayed on the dancing figure.  “I mean, really, Detective.  Jesus deserves better than... this.”

Turning to him, Chloe touched his arm.  “Yes, well, it’s in poor taste, but not worth getting yourself hit by a car.”

“Right.”  Lucifer said it slowly, clearly not paying attention to her.  He kept looking at the fluttering nylon silk.

“Lucifer, we have to go.”

“Right.”  And still he didn’t move.

His inattentiveness annoyed Chloe.  She was used to his attention span being shorter than that of a fruit fly, but this felt different.  She shook his shoulder, but he didn’t budge.  His oddly slack expression caused alarm bells to go off in her head.  “Lucifer --”

“I can’t stop looking at it, Detective.”  His brows furrowed with puzzlement.  “Why can’t I stop looking at it?”

“Okay, stop fooling around.”  Tugging at his arm, she managed to pull him backward a step.  “Lucifer, come on!”

Her partner stubbornly kept his eyes on the fluctuating tube as panic filled his voice.  “Help me, Detective!  I can’t stop looking at it!”

Stepping in front of the tall man, Chloe reached up and forced his head down until he was facing her.  Unfortunately, his eyes stayed glued on Dancing Jesus.  “Look at me, Lucifer.  Look at me.”

“I... I can’t --”

Realizing that something really was wrong, she softened her voice and filled it with encouragement, as if she was helping Trixie with a particularly hard homework problem.  “You can do it, Lucifer.  Come on.  You can.”

Slowly, her partner’s dark eyes fell from beyond her shoulder to her face.  The tension fell from his body, and he closed his eyes.  “Bloody hell, that was horrifying.”

She eyed him worriedly.  “Are you okay?”

Keeping his eyes shut, he nodded.  “I... I think so.”

“Then let’s get going, okay?”

“I...”  He looked at her and blinked.  “I... I can’t.”  Standing up straight but keeping his eyes away from the air dancer, Lucifer started to stride over to the service station.

Grasping his arm, she tried to stop him, but he shrugged her off and kept on walking.  “Wait, where are you going?”

“I need it.”  His voice was firm, unbending -- and sounded altogether wrong.

“Need....?”  Chloe dashed in front of him and gripped his arms to stop him.  Just what was going on with him?!

“I need it.”  Confusion suddenly washed over his face.  “No... Not need. I...  I don’t need....”  Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked at her, his face filled with bewilderment.  Swallowing hard, he shook his head as if to clear it.

“What’s going on with you?”

“I... I don’t know.”  Running a hand over his face, the tall man turned and waved at the inflated dancing tube.  “But I... need it.  I have to make sure it doesn’t ensorcel anyone else.  It’s... it’s not right.”  With that, he turned on his heel and entered the shop.

A few minutes later, Chloe found workmen packing the the air dancer into the trunk of her car.  Lucifer had bought the dancing tube.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Maze, did you hear from Lucifer yesterday?” Chloe asked her roommate a couple of days later.

The bounty hunter straightened from her breakfast of cereal with vodka and looked at her suspiciously.  “No, why?  He’s usually with you.”

At Maze’s nonchalant response, the blonde detective tried to tamp down the niggling feeling that something was terribly wrong.  Shaking her head, she grabbed her handbag and coat.  “No reason.  I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Faster than the eye could follow, her roommate suddenly dashed in front of her, her eyes narrowed.  “You wouldn’t be asking if it’s nothing.  What gives, Decker?”

What could she tell the other woman that wouldn’t sound insane?  Lucifer got himself a Dancing Jesus and had gone missing?  Even to her ears it sounded crazy, and yet her police instincts told her she needed to investigate.  “He’s not answering his phone, and he didn’t show up to work yesterday.  I haven’t had the chance to go to the penthouse, so I was wondering if maybe he contacted you.  He was acting kind of weird.”

Maze snorted.  “He’s probably having an orgy somewhere.”  She started to walk away, before turning back and pinning Chloe with a hard gaze.  “But... you’re really worried.”

The detective nodded.  “I am.  Something strange happened the other day.”  She quickly told her about Lucifer’s fascination with the air dancer.  The other woman frowned.

“Hm.  That’s weird.  Okay, Decker.  Let’s find Lucifer.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe drove them both to LUX.  Having seen how Maze drove, she wanted to get there in one piece.  When they arrived, the two women headed directly to the elevator, where the detective pressed the call button repeatedly until the car arrived.  They rode the elevator up in silence until the doors slid open, whereupon they stepped into the luxurious apartment.

“Lucifer?” Chloe called.

“Lucifer!” Maze yelled at the same time, but there was no answer.  In fact, the only thing the detective heard was a low-pitched humming noise.  Following the sound, they walked over to the sliding glass doors that opened to the balcony and looked out.

In his armchair that he had apparently dragged outside, Lucifer sat on the deck in front of the inflated tube of air and watched as Jesus danced almost obscenely in front of him.  With glazed eyes and a slack mouth, he stared unblinkingly at the nylon silk flapping in the air generated by the fans attached to it.  His drink rested on the ground beside his chair, forgotten.

How long had he been sitting there?

Chloe opened the sliding glass door.  “Lucifer!”

He didn’t move, nor did he give any indication of having heard.

Fear shot through her as she slipped out onto the deck.  Realizing Maze had not followed, she turned to see the bounty hunter frozen where she stood, her eyes glued to the Dancing Jesus.  Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Great,” she muttered under her breath as she made her way to Lucifer’s side.  Bending down beside his armchair, she grasped his hand, only to find it surprisingly cold, like ice.

“Lucifer.”  She squeezed his hand.  “Lucifer, can you hear me?”

He didn’t respond.

Pursing her lips, she leaned over to the base of the inflatable air dancer and switched off the blower.  As the nylon figure deflated into a giant pile of material, Lucifer suddenly came to life, his eyes filled with madness as he lunged at her.

Police reflexes automatically kicking in, she kneed him in the groin and, as he doubled over, tackled him.  Pressing her knee into his back, she wrenched his arm behind him.

“Lucifer!  Snap out of it!” she yelled as Maze opened the sliding glass door.  Giving the other woman a quick glance, she snapped, “Stay back, he’s not himself --”

“What the hell happened?” the bounty hunter cried as she rushed forward, holding the tall man down when he struggled under Chloe.

“I don’t know.  I turned off the air dancer and he went a little nuts.”  Turning back to her partner, she shouted, “Lucifer, it’s me -- Chloe!  Come on, snap out of it!”

His body suddenly went slack under her grip as all resistance left him.  Maze and Chloe exchanged glances with each other.  Was it a trick?

“D-Detective?”  Lucifer’s voice sounded thready.  “Is... is this some new type of foreplay?  Are... we having a threesome?  Because... I like it but I’d prefer to do it... on a bed.”

Chloe relaxed and got off of him.  The two women helped him to his feet.  Chloe studied him closely.  His face was pale and he didn’t look well, but his eyes looked sane, at least.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He rubbed his forehead.  “I... I don’t know.”  His voice was heavy with fatigue.  “I didn’t think I’d ever be free.”

“Look, why don’t we go inside?  Come on.”  She took his arm and guided him toward the sliding glass doors.

“I’ll be in in a minute,” Maze called after them.  “I want a closer look at this thing.”

The blonde woman gave her a worried glance.  “Be careful.  It seems to have a weird effect on people.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep the thing turned off.”

Nodding, Chloe walked Lucifer inside, then sat him down on the couch.  Kneeling in front of him, she rubbed his cold hands in hers.  “What happened to you, Lucifer?”

He stared at the deflated air dancer outside.  “It... it called me.”

“Called you?”

Swallowing hard, he nodded and glanced at her before his eyes shifted away.  “Right.  I know it sounds crazy, Detective, but it did.  I... I had to turn it on, but I didn’t think it would ensnare me the way it did.”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “I never imagined... I don’t know how long I’d been sitting there, trying to break free of the bloody thing.”

Chloe’s brows rose.  “You make it sound like it had you under a spell.”

“It did.”  His brows furrowed.  “It was odd.  I couldn’t think of anything else.  I couldn’t look away... and when you turned it off, the need to have it turned back on overwhelmed all reason.  Maybe it was sent by Dad...?  Obviously it’s not normal.”

Lucifer’s ramblings didn’t make any sense.  Perhaps he had been hypnotized by the strange, dancing tube of material?  Chloe touched his knee.  “How do you feel now?”

He looked away as his cheeks grew pink.  “Like a fool, Detective.”  With worried eyes he looked her over.  “I didn’t hurt you, did I?  I could see what I was doing, but I couldn’t stop myself --”

She frowned.  “I think I should be asking  _ you _ that question.  Did I hurt you?”

“The wedding tackle will be sore for a bit, but otherwise I am unharmed.”  The familiar sultry expression fell over his face.  “You could, of course, kiss all my hurts better --”

“No.”  Her mouth turned up.  “You are obviously okay.”

“I’d be even better if you and I could... well, test the equipment to make sure all is in working order --”

A laugh escaped her lips.  “You are definitely fine.  I’m glad.”

As she made to stand, he stopped her with a soft, “Detective....”

Sitting back on her haunches, she looked at her partner.  “Yes?”

“I... I am sorry about earlier.”  His eyes fell to the floor.  “I never meant... I would never... you’re everyth --”  He broke off.

Chloe wasn’t sure what he had been about to say, but shrugged it off.  Squeezing his hand, she gave him a reassuring smile.  “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, Lucifer.”  Rising to her feet, she reached out and caressed his cheek.  “You had me worried.  Don’t turn that thing on again.”

His eyes were soft and full of gratitude as pressed her hand harder against his cheek.  Gazing up at her with some unidentifiable expression on his face, he said, “I won’t.”

For a long moment they stood there, gazing at each other.  Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, then began pounding furiously as she felt the warmth of his stubbly cheek under her palm and saw his eyes grow impossibly darker as he stared up at her.  Without realizing what she was doing, she started to lean forward.  His eyes widened with surprise, then he was leaning forward as well --

“So I got this thing pretty much packed up,” Maze said as she slid the glass door open and hauled the ungainly air dancer inside.

The couple jerked apart like two guilty teenagers, with Lucifer dropping his partner’s hand like a hot potato, and Chloe backing up a few steps.

What was she  _ doing? _  Letting out a nervous laugh, the detective crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a nervous laugh.  “T-thanks, Maze.”  That had been too close.  She wasn’t supposed to be interested in Lucifer -- he was her partner, for crying out loud!

As if realizing the awkwardness of the situation, the tall man rose to his feet and cleared his throat.  “Right.  I’m going to destroy that thing --”

“Give it to me.”  Maze grinned, completely oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere.  “I know just where to get rid of it....”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Charlotte looked at the strange package that had been delivered to her office.  There was no return address, but surely it had to be from some fan?  Humans were so odd, especially when she gave them what they all desired -- sex.  This wasn’t the first gift she had received from a satisfied human.

Curious as to what it was, she opened the box and studied the contents inside.  It looked like a giant glob of slick material attached to a strange, mechanical base with an electric cord.  Lifting out the strange contraption, she set it on the ground and plugged the socket into an outlet.  Switching the machine on, she watched as a crucified Jesus suddenly floated before her, swaying to some unheard tune.

Falling completely under its spell, the Goddess of All Creation backed into a chair and watched the inflated tube of material do its mysterious dance....

  
  
  
  



End file.
